The chipmunks and chipettes join SPD (Space Patrol Delta)
by jakob.anderson2
Summary: It was the year 2014. Every thing was fine, but what happens when a certain singing group wants to join a new part of the NYPD. Find out, I suck at summaries. I don't own AATC or PR:SPD, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the dream

This is my first fanfiction so please, no flamers. I don't own AATC or PR:SPD, I only own my oc's and my own character.

Everyone wakes up at their usual times, then goes to eat breakfast.

"Morning guys," says Jack, still tired from last night, "how did everyone sleep?"

"Good," replied Sky, eating a bowl of cereal, "were you up all night training again?"

"Maybe," Jack replied, as he was yawning, "why do you ask that?"

"All of us heard someone in the simulation room, we were worried someone broke in," replied Bridge, eating a muffin.

"Yeah, I fell asleep to the sound of krybots getting their butts whooped," said Z, eating some waffles.

"Let's not forget, the simulation room is open 24/7, anyone with SPD access can go in," said Syd, eating some pancakes.

"Well I was up until 2100 hours in the simulation room training," said Jack, eating an apple. Just then, the rangers were requested at the command center. In the command center stood Anubis 'Doggie' Cruger and Dr. Kat Mainx.

"Rangers, I called you here due to the fact that someone was in the simulation room until 9:00 PM or 2100 hours, do any of you know who it is," asked Cruger.

"It was me sir," replied Jack.

"Do you mind telling me why you were up so late at night," asked Cruger.

"I felt like I needed some extra training time, sir," replied Jack.

"Thank you for your honesty, cadet," stated Cruger. Just then the alarm went off.

"Report, Dr. Mainx," ordered Cruger.

"This is odd, there seems to be a domestic disturbance," reported Kat.

"That is odd, we've never had a domestic disturbance callout in years," stated Jack.

"Rangers, go investigate," Cruger commanded.

"Yes, sir," the rangers replied. When they arrived at the scene, there was a woman standing in front of a house crying.

"Ma'am, what seems to be the problem," asked Sky.

"My husband punched me, then he threatened to kill me," replied the woman, sobbing.

"Where's your husband now, ma'am," asked Jack.

"In the house, inside the living room," replied the woman. The rangers entered the house, then went to the living room.

"Sir," stated Jack.

"May I help you," replied the man.

"SPD, your wife says you punched her then threatened to kill her, is this true," asked Sky.

"I was playing my game and I hit her on accident, I got mad at the game so I turned it off to watch a football game and someone on the channel said quote I am going to kill you end quote, and it was directed towards my wife, she must've thought that I said it," said the man.

"We'll ask her if she saw you playing your game," stated Bridge. Bridge and Syd went back outside to talk to the woman.

"Ma'am was your husband paying a video game when you walked in," asked Bridge.

"Come to think of it, yes, he was playing a video game," answered the woman, "oh he must've been watching football again, every football player hates me nowadays."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Bridge. Bridge walked into the living room and told the others while Syd stayed with the woman.

"So that's we heard that, a football player said it," said the man. He walked outside, apologized to his wife, and then apologized to the rangers for wasting their time.

So Chapter one is complete, I'll update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The callout and meeting Dave

They get back to HQ and hear a ringing sound. It was a dream. Jack was dreaming and thought that it was the year 2048, when it was actually the year 2014. He went out of his room and went to the break room for breakfast.

"Morning everyone," said Jack.

"Morning," they all said.

"Did you all have a weird dream last night," asked Jack.

"Come to think of it, yes, I dreamt that we were in the year 2048 and SPD was its own agency," answered Sky.

"Same here," Said Bridge, Z, Syd, Kat, and Cruger.

"Jinx," said Bridge.

"Aw man," said Z.

"Come on," said Syd.

"Not again," said Kat.

"What have I told you about that," asked Cruger.

"Not to use it before 500 hours or after 2200 hours, as you can see, it's 608 hours," answered Bridge.

"Show off," said Sky.

"DON'T CALL ME SHOW OFF MR. FOLLOWS THE RULES," yelled Bridge.

"Oh, you want to go there, I see how it is, excuse me George Lopez," retorted Sky.

"Ok, that's it, I've had enough of the two of you fighting," said Z.

"Yeah," said Syd.

"It's getting annoying," said Jack.

"For once, I agree with Jack, you two need to stop fighting and be friends again. I have had it with you two yelling all the time. Just makeup and be friends already," said Kat.

"I agree with Jack as well," said Cruger.

"Well if Bridge would've followed orders and stayed with us, we wouldn't have the problem we do now," said Sky.

"I heard a noise and went to check it out, I had no idea I was walking into a trap, can you blame me," said Bridge. Right as Sky was about to answer.

"Unit 257 requesting backup at my location," said Jakob Anderson, a known homicide detective, "be advised I need SPD as well."

"SPD responding," said Cruger.

"10-4 Cruger," said Jakob. When they got to the scene there was a bad shoot out. Jakob noticed the cars pull up and ran over to them.

"Bout time you got here I can't call for anymore units, they shot out my car and it blew," Jakob said, yelling because of gunfire.

"Got it," said Cruger, reaching for his radio, "this is Commander Anubis Cruger of SPD, multiple hostiles heavily armed, we need backup."

"10-4 all available units officers pinned down at detective Anderson's location, multiple hostiles heavily armed, units respond code 3," said the dispatcher.

"NOOSE responding code 3," said a NOOSE agent.

"FBI responding code 3," said an FBI agent

"SWAT responding code 3," said the SWAT captain.

"Rangers, look," said Cruger.

"THEY HAVE HOSTAGES," yelled Jack.

"Ready," said Cruger.

"Ready," the others replied.

"SPD emergency," they all said, morphing into their ranger uniforms.

"WE NEED MORE ARMOR," yelled Sky.

"Ready," said Cruger.

"Ready," the others replied.

"SPD SWAT mode," they all said, morphing into their SWAT gear.

"SPD TO DISPATCH, SUSPECTS HAVE HOSTAGES," yelled Cruger.

"10-4 units responding to shoot out call suspects have hostages," said dispatch. Just then backup arrives.

"What the h-e-double hockey sticks is going on here," asked the SWAT captain.

"Several gang members opened fire when they saw my cruiser pull up, after I called for backup, they shot at my car and it exploded," Jakob answered.

"I can't tell if dispatch said this or not, but do they have hostages," asked a NOOSE agent.

"Yes, they have hostages," answered Cruger.

"Dispatch we need ALL units for this one," said the SWAT commander after he arrived.

"10-4 all units, repeat, all units several suspects firing at Police, NOOSE, and FBI. All units respond code 3," said dispatch, "be advised suspects have hostages." Soon the entire department was at the shootout.

"Open fire," commanded a FBI agent, "be careful not to hit the hostages." They all opened fire one after another gang members fell, injured, bleeding, not one of the hostages were shot. Only the leader was left he had an Uzi in his hand and opened fire. While the backup was shooting at the gang leader, Jakob and SPD rescued the hostages.

"Get them to one of your cars and protect them," said Jakob.

"Will do," said Cruger. Cruger and the rangers got to their cars and opened fire on the gang leader.

"Get the hostages to your car, Jack, we can hold them off," commanded Cruger.

"Yes, sir," replied Jack. The hostages had tape over their mouths, so they couldn't talk.

"Stay in the car understand," asked Jack. The hostages shook their heads. Jack went back to the action the gang leader was holding up well. Then Jack shot him in the shoulders, the leader fell.

"Nice shot, Jack," said Sky.

"For once, I agree with Sky, nice shot," said Bridge.

"At least you and Sky finally agree on something," said Jack. Everyone laughed, the ambulance got there along with several others and took the gang members to the hospital. One stayed behind to treat the hostages.

"Alright, let's get this tape off," said a paramedic.

"Thank you so much for saving us, one more hour we would've been goners," said one of the hostages.

"No problem," said Cruger

"My name is Dave Seville, my sons are huge fans of SPD," said Dave, "their names are Alvin, Simon, and Theodore."

"I've heard of them," said Z, "they're in a group called the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

"That's right," said Dave," not only am I their father, I am also their manager."

"Cool, I am guessing that you're the Chipettes' legal guardian," said Bridge.

"Yup," said Dave, "do you have any souvenirs for my sons to have?"

"Yeah, we've got plenty," said Cruger, "come with us to our headquarters and we will give you 3 bags, we need your statement anyways."

"Sure," said Dave. At headquarters, after the rangers took Dave's statement, Cruger gives Dave three bags of SPD souvenirs then Dave leaves.

"He sure is nice," said Jack, "he gave us tickets to the next concert, VIP seats."

"That is nice of him," says Bridge. All of a sudden Cruger's phone rings.

Ok, my OC's show up and Dave got introduced, what happens next. Keep reading to find out. Deuces!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Kidnapping and Meeting the Chipmunks and Chipettes

"Cruger," answered Cruger. Through the other end he heard.

"Commander Cruger, its Dave, 10-31 in times square multiple suspects, "Dave says, panicked.

"Hang on, we'll be right there, "says Cruger, hanging up, "rangers lets go 10-31 in Times Square." When they get there they see Dave in his car. Cruger walks out and approaches Dave's car.

"Where is it, Dave," asked Cruger.

"Look straight ahead, "answered Dave. Cruger looks to see 2 suspects kidnapping a child.

"Thanks for the call, "said Cruger.

"No problem, "Dave says. Cruger walks back to his car.

"We got here just in time, "said Cruger, "2 suspects trying to kidnap a child, call it in Jack."

"Yes, sir, "says Jack, "dispatch 10-31 possible kidnapping 2 suspects involved, request permission to engage." After he called it in they waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited until finally they got permission to go ahead to engage on the suspects.

"Alright, let's get moving, "says Jack, slowly moving toward the suspects. Then they engaged on them.

"Freeze, police, "said Sky.

"Don't move, "says Bridge. The criminals surrender peacefully, and the kid returns to his mom.

"Thanks again for the call, Dave, "says Cruger.

"No problem, "says Dave. Just then Detective Anderson walks up.

"Well, looks like we'll get to know about each other a lot more, "Jakob said, handing Cruger a piece of paper, "under orders of the commissioner, I am assigned to SPD as a homicide liaison officer."

"You truly do know how to follow orders, "said Cruger, smiling, "welcome to the team, detective." Just then a faint cry for help comes out.

"HELP, ANYONE, DAVE, "the victim cried.

"I recognize that voice from anywhere, that's Brittany, "said Dave, with a look of concern.

"HELP, "the cry came again this time with more people.

"It's not just Brittany, "said Jakob, with a look of worry on his face, "it's all of them."

"HANG ON, WE'RE COMING, "Cruger yelled. Jakob was able to pinpoint the exact location of the cry for help.

"Hold position, "Jakob said, whispering, "bogies three o'clock."

"Ok guys, listen to Detective Anderson, "said Cruger, "he is squad leader on this mission."

"Solid copy, commander, "said Bridge. They waited for hours and Sky got impatient.

"Squad leader, do we engage, "asked Sky.

"Negative do not engage, I repeat, do not engage, "Jakob replied. Suddenly a criminal aimed a gun at Brittany.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Alvin, "the criminal said.

"Squad leader, do we engage, "asked Sky.

"Positive, all units engage, "replied Jakob.

"POLICE, FREEZE, "yelled Bridge.

"DON'T MOVE, "yelled Sky.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON, "yelled Cruger. The criminal tried to run, but he was surrounded.

"I'll kill her, "he said aiming his gun at Brittany.

"Come on, you don't want to be a cop killer, "said Alvin.

"What are you talking about, "asked the criminal.

"Yeah, what are you talking about, "asked Brittany, whispering.

"Just trust me Britt, "said Alvin, whispering.

"SHUT UP, "the criminal yelled, pointing his gun at Alvin.

"Are you a murderer, I don't see it, "said Alvin. The criminal had his gun to his head.

"Think of your family, would they want you to do that, "said Alvin. The criminal dropped his gun and got on his knees.

"Whoa, "said Bridge.

"Wow, "said Sky. The rest were speechless.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was angry at my wife, well ex-wife now, but I had no idea that she sent me the wrong email, "said the criminal, sobbing.

"Well I'll be, there really is a soft side in you, "said the criminal's boss, "what are his charges?"

"It depends if the victim's want to press charges or not, "said Jakob, smiling.

"We don't, "said Alvin.

"Agreed, "said the others.

"There's your answer, no charges, "said Jakob.

So my character is a homicide liaison officer for SPD. I will update tomorrow, hopefully. Until then, please support cancer research. 2 out, deuces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Proposal and shootout

"Britt, there's something I need to tell you, "said Alvin.

"What is it, "asked Brittany.

"Brittany, I've known you for a long time, feels like an eternity, "said Alvin.

"Here we go, "said Sky, bored.

"We've been dating for several months now, and, since today's our seven month anniversary, I wanted to make it special, "Alvin continued, "what I'm trying to say is, Brittany, you mean the world to me, when I feel sad you cheer me up, when there's something wrong you help me through it, and I ask this question not knowing the answer but loving you either way." Alvin gets down on one knee, pulls out a box, and opens it.

"Brittany Miller, will you marry me, "Alvin asked, confidently, suddenly a car pulls up.

"You guys coming, "asks Dave, "what the heck is going on here?"

"Alvin proposed, "Jakob mumbled, angrily.

"Oh, "whispered Dave.

"Alvin, "Brittany said.

"What's the problem, "Alvin asked. Alvin turned around to see several officers standing in attention.

"As you were, "Cruger said.

"Anyways, what do you say Britt, "asked Alvin.

"Quoting WWE superstar Daniel Bryan YES, YES, YES, "Brittany answered. All of a sudden, BANG, a gun goes off.

"GET DOWN, "yelled Jakob. Then a huge shoot-out occurred.

"Ready, "asked Cruger.

"Ready, "replied the rangers.

"SPD emergency, "they all said.

"OPEN FIRE, "yelled Cruger. The rangers opened fire.

"Gonna need more than that, "Alvin said.

"He's right, "said Cruger, "ready."

"Ready, "the rangers replied

"SPD SWAT mode, "they all said.

"OPEN FIRE, "yelled Jakob. They opened fire.

"COVER US, "yelled Alvin, "WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE."

"ALVIN, "Brittany yelled. Alvin turned around to see Brittany being carried away.

"BRITTANY, "Alvin yelled. Suddenly, he sees a Glock seventeen and shoots the man carrying Brittany. Alvin runs toward Brittany.

"You alright, "Alvin asks.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken that's all, "Brittany replies. Then, Alvin and Brittany realize that there was only one bullet left. They run for cover. Meanwhile, Jakob and the rangers are taking bad guys out left and right.

"Suspects down, "Jakob said, exhausted.

"You aren't the only one that's exhausted, "Alvin said, "I had to save my fiancée's life, twice." Everyone busted out laughing, including Alvin.

"I saw all of it, "the commissioner said.

"Ten hut, "said Jakob, going into attention. Everyone else was in attention as well.

"As you were, "the commissioner said. Everyone was out of attention.

Well this one was short, but still, I'll update tomorrow. Until then, 2 out. Deuces


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Request and Ending

"Sir, "Alvin said, "on behalf of the chipmunks and chipettes, we would like to join the NYPD as part of Space Patrol Delta."

"Agreed, "said the others.

"Any objections, Commander Cruger, "the commissioner asked.

"No objections here, sir, "Cruger replied.

"I object, "Sky says, "they have no experience with our training, and they're kids."

"Hey, "Alvin snapped, "we're not kids, we're adults, so get your facts straight."

"Whoa, "said Bridge, "Sky just got told by a talking chipmunk."

"Shut up, Bridge, "Sky snapped, "listen here you son of a b***h, my dad was the red ranger."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, CADET, "Cruger yelled, interrupting Sky, "YOU DO NOT EVER CUSS AT A CIVILIAN AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD." Sky looked at Cruger.

"Understood, "Sky said.

"Commander Cruger, "the commissioner said, "I am granting their request to join SPD, effective immediately."

"Yes, sir, "Cruger said. The commissioner turned to the chipmunks and chipettes.

"Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, "the commissioner said, "welcome to the NYPD."

"Thank you, sir, "they said.

"You will now have the rank of detective, all of you, "the commissioner said, talking to the chipmunks and chipettes, "consider it as a thank you for all of the concerts you've made for the city of New York." Then, the chipmunks and chipettes started singing the power rangers SPD theme song.

"_S.P.D. Emergency"_

_Power rangers S.P.D._

_Power rangers to the rescue_

_Go go go go _

_Power rangers S.P.D._

_Power rangers to the rescue_

_Go go go go_

_Heroes on your side_

_Heroes for all time_

_Out to save the universe_

_No matter where you are_

_If it's near or far_

_You can always call out_

_Space patrol_

_Space patrol_

_Space patrol_

_Space Patrol Delta_

_Go go go go go go _

_Power rangers go!_

_Power rangers S.P.D._

_Power rangers to the rescue_

_Go go S.P.D._

So this fanfiction is complete, and let me know if you want a sequel. Until then, as usual, DEUCES!


End file.
